


Trust

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Protectiveness, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is overrun and Hermione stays behind.  Written January 20, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** jadestrick  
>  **Title:** Trust  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** Torture (sort of).  
>  **Notes:** This is Month Eight over at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/) and I won [second place](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgchallenge/20671.html)! :) *feels all squishy* The prompt for this month was "surrender," and as usual, it's exactly 100 words. If you enjoy this, please go [check out the other participants' stories](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgchallenge/20423.html) as well! They're all really well done. :)
> 
>   
>   
>  (Banner made by [kryptiq](http://kryptiq.livejournal.com/))   
> 

The Imperius Curse spread through Hogwarts like a disease. Harry had fled, promising to come back with the Order. Hermione watched in fear from her hiding place as her friends fell to the curse, one by one.

A hand pulled her deeper into the shadows.

"You said you'd go with Potter!" Draco whispered forcefully.

She breathed shakily. "I won't leave you."

A sob escaped from his mouth and he leaned his forehead to meet hers.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

She nodded, her own tears forming. "I know."

As he kissed her, she felt him raise his wand, and her control disappeared.


End file.
